Charmed
by toklainefinityandbeyond
Summary: Everyone gets a charm when they are born, the only person with the exact same charm as them is their soul mate. Kurt Hummel wishes to find his soul mate, but knows he shouldn't rush. Insert, Blaine Anderson. Lead singer of a rival show choir. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

New story! Finally! It's only the first chapter, so hang in there, please! Ive had this idea in my head for almost a year, now. im so excited to finally have it posted! Rates, and reviews would make me smile! And a HUGE thank you to my beta, she's from Instagram. klaineglee if you have an IG go follow her! Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kurt Hummel had always known he was different. Different in more ways than one. He always seemed to be one step ahead of his class mates, always a bit more mature than them as well. He never seemed to quite fit in.

When he was younger, the other kids would point to him and laugh because he preferred to play with the girls in his class. His mother would tell him, "There's nothing wrong with you, darling, you're just a little bit more special than everyone else." Of course, she knew, even before him, that he loved boys the way that most boys would love girls. In a society where it's wrong to do just that, Elizabeth knew she had to protect her son. She never could, though, because she was killed in a car accident when Kurt was the young age of seven.

_Kurt will always remember the day when he was six years old, that Elizabeth showed him his charm. "Look, Kurt," she said holding her hand out. In it, she held a chain with a small charm on the end. The charm had a circle with a woven star in the middle. Kurt looked at the charm. It was pretty, he thought. He would have preferred something with much more flare, but it was pretty all the same._

_Elizabeth smiled, "When a baby is born, a charm is given to their parents. Each person has their own special charm. The only other person in the world that has the same charm as you is your soul mate. When the baby grows up to be a big kid, the mommy and daddy give them their charm so they can go find their soul mate."_

_Kurt looked confused, "Mommy, what's a soul mate?"_

_Elizabeth looked at her son, she knew he was different and things would be difficult for him. It broke her heart that he would eventually deal with the back lash that came with being yourself. "It's the person that's supposed to love you forever and ever. Look," she reached for the charm wrapped around her neck, a plain square with a lily engraved on it, "this is my charm. Your daddy has the same one." He leaned in closer to get a closer look at his mother's charm._

_Kurt looked concerned. "Will a girl have the same charm as me?" He asked._

_Elizabeth looked her son right in the eye, "It will be whoever is supposed to love you forever, Kurt. It doesn't matter if it's a girl or not," she smiled warmly._

Kurt giggled, "Good, 'cause girls have cooties!"

Kurt looked down at his charm, the one he has stared at in wonder so many times. He really wished he could have his mom there with him, he missed her a lot.

Kurt had not yet found his soul mate that had the same charm that he did, but he was only in his junior year of high school. At times, he got discouraged, though, because he had met several people who had.

His step-brother, Finn, had found his soul mate last year. Her name is Rachel Berry. She was the kind of person to always wear her charm just in case the bearer of the matching charm were to waltz into her life one day. And, of course, he had. Everything always seemed to work out the way Rachel Berry wanted it to. They have been together ever since.

Kurt would like to find someone to love because he does get very lonely at times, but he knows he shouldn't rush it. His Glee Club teacher, Mr. Schue, had married a woman with a different charm than him because he thought that he would never find his soul mate. He settled on someone who he had thought was nice enough. His marriage ended up being a complete disaster that ended in an ugly divorce. He had found his charmed match soon after, Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor. Mr. Schue was a perfect example to everyone who knew him, that if one was patient, they would eventually find their soul mate.

Kurt knew he would find his charmed match if he was patient, but sometimes he wondered what it would feel like to be wanted by someone. He just wanted someone to love.

He often wondered about the person who had the same charm as him. He tried to imagine his perfect man. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sense of fashion that was to die for. What did his soul mate enjoy doing? Was he concentrated so much in his studies that he never thought to seek out Kurt? Is that why they hadn't found each other, yet? What if he had already met his soul mate? How would that be possible? Kurt didn't feel a special connection to anyone, so that couldn't be it, could it? Kurt didn't have a clue where his soul mate was, but he just wished they would appear soon.

-  
Kurt was looking for his French text book when he felt hands slam against his back, sending him forcefully into the lockers. "Mornin' fag!" He heard someone snicker, as he crashed to the ground. Kurt hit the floor with a thump and looked up. Dave Karofsky. Who else did he expect?

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Don't you have anything better to do other than make my life a living hell?"

Karofsky chuckled, "Not at all, princess! The look on your face when I dirty those pretty designer clothes brings me joy." He looked at Kurt with a smile twisted on his face.

"I may be gay and a loser, but at least I'm not pathetic." Kurt said and turned back to look for his book that had fallen out of his grasp during the collision.

Karofsky grabbed his right shoulder and spun him back around, while his other hand, balled in a fist, connected loudly with the locker. The hallway was almost empty now with the first period bell due to ring any minute. Kurt looked at Karofsky's face, filled with fury. "Now, listen to me Hummel! You better watch what your fucking gay ass mouth says to me or I will make your life ten times worse! Do you fucking understand me?!" His voice got louder as he punched the locker beside Kurt's head again.

"Whatever." Kurt mumbled.

"Good," Dave said, "I'll see you around, buddy!" He snickered and clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder before picking up his bag and heading in the direction of his first period class, leaving Kurt completely alone in the hallway.

Kurt turned back to his locker to get his French book as the first bell rang. He was late. Great. I'm late, now, he thought, Just another day in Hell.  
-

The only thing Kurt enjoyed in school anymore was Glee Club, which was after school. He took a seat next to Tina in the back of the room as they patiently waited for the last few members to show up.

Once everyone was there, Mr. Schue stood in front of them, leaning against the side of the piano. "Sectionals," he began, "Is coming up. I have the letter containing our competition, but first, I wanted to discuss our set list."

"I'll sing a ballad from a Broadway musical!" Rachel interrupted before Mr. Schue could say anything else, "I was thinking maybe one from Funny Girl because the role of Fanny Brice was obviously written for me..." Kurt rolled his eyes as she continued to babble.

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue cut her off, "I was actually hoping you would just sing a duet with Finn. You guys can pick the song that you would like to sing, just run it by me first, okay?"

"Oh, okay. But, uh, who's going to sing the ballad?" Rachel asked, confusedly. Kurt was shocked to see that she didn't fight or throw a fit over the change of plan, like she usually did.

Mr Schue smiled, "Have any of you heard the song I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, we have a member that I believe would kill that song." He paused again, while everyone waited. Kurt thought that Quinn would do a lovely job on this song, but she's not a strong ballad singer. Same with Santana, but her voice was too raspy. Honestly, Tina would do a phenomenal job, but she often cracked under presser. So, he didn't know who Mr. Schue was referring to.

Kurt rolled his eyes once more as Mr. Schue began his typical build up for a big announcement, "And our ballad singer for this years Sectional competition is..." Pause. "Mr. Kurt Hummel.

Kurt looked at his teacher profoundly. "Really?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes. If you could stay after Glee Club tomorrow, we could begin to work on it. Okay?" He made his way over to the stool in the middle of the room.

"Alright."

"Awesome!" Mr Schue said, taking a seat on the stool, "We'll start with Kurt and then Rachel and Finn will sing their duet, then I wanted to do a big power house number featuring the sweet dance moves if Mike and Brittany!"

Everyone was still in shock. It was Tina the first to speak up, "What's with the huge change of the original plans that we had?"

"Well, I know you all want to win Nationals, and I let you down last year. So, here we are this year and we have to bring it. Especially now, because we're going against a show choir who has won multiple National titles and has gained respect from top judges all over the nation."

"Yeah, Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Nope. We won't have to compete with them until Nationals." Mr. Schue said as Rachel shifted awkwardly in her seat after being proven wrong.

"Then who is it Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"It's an all male acapella show choir from Westerville, Ohio. They have some amazing compositions and they recently got a new lead singer this year. People say that they've never heard anyone as good as him." Mr. Schue informed them.

"Well," Rachel said, "They obviously haven't met me...or anyone else in the New Directions!" She added on quickly.

Santana turned in her seat to glare at Rachel, "Shut it, Berry." She spoke up for the first time all practice. Kurt was surprised she kept her mouth shut for that long. "What are the dancing fairies called?" Kurt rolled his eyes, so stereotypical.

"Watch it, Santana," Mr Schue began, giving her a look of disapproval, "They're called The Dalton Academy Warblers."

Santana snickered as she glanced at Kurt. "Okay, okay. A bunch of gay jokes just popped in my head," she said. Kurt rolled his eyes once more. He wondered how many times he would roll his eyes in that room before he went blind.

"Santana..." Mr. Schue warned her, again.

"Isn't a warbler a bird?" Tina giggled.

"I wouldn't be so worried, Mr. Schuester. That doesn't seem very intimidating." Rachel reassured him. Everyone agreed while Kurt sat quietly in his seat. He loved his friends in Glee club, but sometimes they could be rude and immature.

"Guys, knock it off! We have our work cut out for us." He walked over to the piano and grabbed a pad if paper, before making his way back to the stool in the middle if the room. "Now, we need to discuss our big group number. Shoot some ideas at me!" Mr. Schue finished.

Kurt barely listened while his fellow Glee Club members mentioned top 40 hits, in hopes they would perform them at Sectionals. Kurt was too busy thinking, thinking about his solo and thinking about their competition. He had never had a solo in front of a competition audience before. What if he choked on stage. Honestly, he's terrified. If Mr. Shue was serious about this acapella group, then they really did have their work cut out for them, only this time Kurt was going to be leading the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so, soo sorry for the delay in an update. I had the entire chapter written, getting ready to send it to my beta, and everything crashed and I lost it. So, I apologize. I had trouble rewriting it the same way. But there it is. I suspect that my next update will take sooner than the previous. **

**Thanks for reading! This story is getting positive feedback, and I couldn't be anymore schooled or grateful, so thank you!**

**Thanks to my beta, klaineglee, on Instagram. Follow her! Follow me as well, to_klainefinity_and_beyond! We're both Klaine fan pages!**

**Rate and Review, and tell your friends to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, or any of the wonderful characters that RIB created! I'm just a fangirls!**

**Okay, I'm done with the freakishly long authors note, enjoy! **

* * *

For the next month, Kurt continued to live his life like he normally would. October changed to November. He got through school with his daily encountering Karofsky in the mornings, and sometimes throughout the day. He went to Glee Club practice after school, where they spent long hours perfecting their set-list for Sectionals. He had watched as Mike and Tina stood in the front of the choir room and as they made the announcement that they discovered they had matching charms. Just another reminder that Kurt hasn't, and that his charm lay, untouched, on his bedside table.

One day, a week before Sectionals, Kurt sat in the auditorium with the rest of the Glee Club as they each took their turn with a performance of their choice. Mr. Schue had decided to reward them with a "Friday Fun Day" as a reward for their hard work. Kurt sat at the back of the group as Santana sang a song by Adele that he couldn't remember the name of.

With Glee Club practice due to end soon, Kurt was the last to perform, after Santana. He loved it when Mr. Schue gave them free assignments. It would help him get out the emotions and frustration he kept bottled up inside because he didn't trust anyone to tell. Most of the time he would do a ballad or powerhouse number from a Broadway show. Today, he had originally planned to sing a song from the Musical, Pippin', but had changed his mind at the last minute. He decided on a song that better fit his mood.

This particular day had been hard for Kurt. It was the anniversary of his mom's death, and Karofsky had given him more trouble today than usual. On top of the usual shoving into lockers and hateful slurs directed towards Kurt, Karofsky and his friends tried to make a scene in the lunch room by taunting Kurt, calling him "fag," "princess," and "gay boy." Thankfully, the geometry teacher had been there to scold them, but that was the end of it.

Dealing with Karofsky along with the pain of losing his mom had taken its toll on Kurt. Normally, he would go home and try to forget, but with Sectionals so close, he didn't dare skip Glee practice.

Santana ended her song and Kurt stood up with the rest of the Glee Club and applauded her performance. "That was absolutely wonderful, Santana," Mr. Schue complimented her from his seat. "Great song choice!"

Santana worked her way back to her seat next to Brittany, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know," she said.

Kurt rolled his eyes with his teacher. Mr. Schue sighed, "Alright, last but certainly not least, Kurt- you're up."

Kurt nodded as he stood up from his seat and made his way onto the stage. He stood center stage with a single spotlight cast upon him. He turned towards the band and gave a slight nod, signaling that he was ready to begin. Light music began to fill the auditorium. Kurt took a deep breath and began to sing.

"When the day is long and the night

The night is yours alone

When you're sure you've had enough

Of this life, well hang on"

Kurt glanced up at his friends watching him from the audience. Pity.

"Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries

And everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong

Now it's time to sing along

When your day is night alone

(Hold on, hold on)

If you feel like letting go

(Hold on)

When you think you've had too much

Of this life, well hang on"

The last thing Kurt wanted was to be pitied by his friends. He picked this song as a reminder to himself to keep holding on. He knew better days were ahead of him, but he just had to hold in until then.

Now, seeing his friends and teacher look at him like this...it was almost too much for Kurt too bare. Poor little gay kid with the dead mom. He couldn't stop now, though. He had to finish the song. His eyes went back to looking at the ground. I should have stuck with the song from Pippin', he thought as he continued to sing.

"'Cause everybody hurts take comfort in your friends

Everybody hurts

Don't throw your hand oh, no don't throw your hand

If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone"

He sang for his mom. He sang for the day when he heard the tragic news of the car accident. He sang for the memories. He sang to remind himself that she would be here encouraging him if she could.

He sang for himself. He sang out his frustrations with Karofsky. He sang for his soul mate who he will probably never find. He sang for that stupid one-of-a-kind charm.

He just sang his heart out.

"If you're on your own in this life

The days and nights are long

When you think you've had too much

Of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries

And everybody hurts sometimes

And everybody hurts sometimes so, hold on, hold on

Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Everybody hurts

No, no, no, no, you are not alone"

Kurt finished the song with a silent sob, unshed tears threatening to escape his eyes.

He spared a glance at the rest of the Glee Club. Pity. There was a brief moment of silence before the students cheered and gave him a standing ovation. Well, they couldn't deny that it was a perfect performance despite his lack of practice.

"That was fantastic, Kurt!" Mr. Schue praised him as he climbed back up the stairs to the stage.

"Thank you," Kurt replied timidly as Mr. Schue put a hand on his shoulder.

Mr. Schue looked at Kurt and then back to the rest of the Glee Club in the audience. "Give it up for Kurt, everyone!" Another round of applause ensued. Mr. Schue leaned closer to Kurt. "You know we're always here for you, right?"

Kurt looked at his teacher and gave a slight nod as the applause died down. He went back to his seat and listened as Mr. Schue talked to the students.

Kurt really did appreciate Me. Schue's statement, but right now, Kurt just wanted to go home and be alone.

"Okay! What a fantastic day! You were all absolutely wonderful!" He said with a cheer, "Now, come Monday, we've got to give it our all- all week. We have got to be perfect at Sectionals. We're gonna have full dress rehearsals Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday afternoons. Practices will probably last longer than usual, so let your parents know! Have a great weekend, guys!"

Kurt stood from his seat and made his way to the back of the auditorium. Finn stopped him at the doors. "Hey, Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Uh, can I ride home with you? Rachel has to meet her dads somewhere so I'm not going to her house like we originally planned..."

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah, sure lets-" He was cut off by the sudden ringing of his phone. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kurt?" A feminine voice answered back on the the other end of the line. It was just his step-mom and Finn's mom, Carol.

"Yeah, Carol?" Kurt glanced at Finn who looked confused.

Her words were rushed, "You need to come now. Bring Finn. We're at the hospital. Your dad had a heart attack."

Kurt stopped suddenly. Not today, please not today. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"He's unconscious now but I know you would want to be here." She said, her voice shaking with fear.

Kurt couldn't believe it. His dad, the strongest person he knew, his rock, was in the hospital, unconscious. "Uh...yeah...We'll be right there."

Kurt hung up the phone and looked at a very confused Finn. "What's going on, man?" Finn asked stepping closer to his brother.

Kurt's eyes were swelling up with newly formed tears. "We have to go to the hospital. My dad had a heart attack," he said very slowly. Saying it for himself made it real to him.

"Dang. Oh. Uh, okay let's go, bro." Finn said grabbing Kurt, who was still frozen in shock, unresponsive, and started pulling him towards the parking lot.

They made it to Kurt's car and Kurt gave Finn the keys. Finn took the keys, understanding that Kurt wasn't in the right mindset to drive. He pulled out of the parking lot and silently drove as fast as he legally could to the hospital, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

Kurt knew today was going to be bad, but not this bad. It was the day his mom died, and now his dad. When does that ever happen? He didn't even care about the slurs and threats David Karofsky had thrown him that day. His dad was the only thing that got Kurt through his mother's death. He wouldn't be able to handle losing his dad also, especially on the same day as his mom.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hands raking through his hair as he began leaning forward in his seat, closing in on himself. Everything is going to be okay.

Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries

And everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong

Now it's time to sing along

When your day is night alone

(Hold on, hold on)

If you feel like letting go

(Hold on)

When you think you've had too much

Of this life, well hang on


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! An update! I apologize for the delays all the time! I go back to school in a few days so I've been really busy preparing. Senior Year! So I'm thinking the next update will come next weekend, maybe a little later. Please, please, please, pleaseeeeee review! It would mean so much. I just really want this story to be really successful...SO TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW TO REA. AND REVIEW! Thanks!**

**I of course don't own Glee, or the perfection that is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. *insert hysterical sobbing here***

* * *

Blaine Anderson walked out of the Senior Commons and into the chilling November air. Taking a deep breath, he headed in the direction of his dorm room. He just finished Warbler practice, and he was grateful that today was Friday. He would have two days to rest before spending extremely long hours preparing for Sectionals. Blaine was the new lead singer of the group, after auditioning earlier that year. The Warblers worshiped him, it seemed. And although he worked quite well under pressure, he found it quite tiring with everyone depending on him with Sectionals a week away.

Blaine was a confident person, he performed well under pressure. He had gotten used to the need to excel in everything he does because his parents always expected the absolute best from him, even if it was unrealistic. Blaine rolled his eyes thinking about it as he walked into the dorm building. His parents treated him like a prize. They would spend endless amounts of money so they can flaunt Blaine to their friends, including sending him to Dalton. He hated it, not Dalton, just the reasoning behind his parent's reasoning to why he was there.

His parents were apparently soul mates, but barely saw each other due to business trips. And when they did, they always seemed to be arguing about something. Blaine never understood it. They had matching charms, a triangle with a star engraved on it. If they were souls mates, why couldn't they stand each other? This is what confused Blaine the most. Aren't you supposed to love your soul mate unconditionally and accept their flaws? Their charms said they loved each other that way, but their actions didn't show it.

Blaine didn't trust the charms. If it were anything like his parents, why should he? Why should he be subjected to letting the charm tell him who he has to love for the rest of his life? It was complete nonsense in his eyes. He chose not to believe in it, just like some people chose not to believe in God or Allah. He kept his charm under his bed in a box and hasn't taken it out in years. He actually couldn't even remember what it looked like.

Blaine entered his single dorm room and threw his bag onto the floor beside the door. He had a ton of homework to complete, but he couldn't bring himself to complete it right away. He had the entire weekend to finish it.

That wasn't like Blaine. He would always do his homework right away, when the new information was fresher in his mind. He would always check it over right before he handed it in, just to make sure everything was perfect, mainly so his parents wouldn't have anything to scold him about. Although, today, he wasn't sure why he had no desire to even begin it. He was never one to procrastinate, his parents always told him it was the wrong and unprofessional to do so. But still, it still sat in his bag, untouched on the floor. All Blaine wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep and forget everything.

Forget what? The pressure of Sectionals? He wasn't worried about it in the slightest. The Warblers haven't lost a competition in years, even without him singing lead vocals. The pressure from his parents? No, that's couldn't be it either. They've been like that his entire life, so he was used to it. What was it then? What was it that Blaine felt the dire need to forget?

Blaine felt sad. He felt heartbroken, scared, nervous, and like there was a huge piece of him missing. He couldn't shake the feeling in the slightest, so he decided to just lay in his bed ad neglect the large pile of homework sitting on his desk. He has never felt like this before and didn't know how to handle it.

Blaine soon fell asleep and woke up the next morning. He looked at the clock, 12:36pm. How did he sleep so long? He must have fallen asleep around six in the evening last night, making it eighteen hours of him sleep. Maybe he was just getting sick, but that doesn't explain why he felt like the world was crashing down on him even though it wasn't.

He tried to carry on with his weekend, still feeling a upset. He just felt off and he couldn't pinpoint why. The feeling continued to strengthen as the weekend carried on. He just felt hopeless. He convinced himself to complete his homework late Sunday night and turned it in, unchecked, Monday morning, with the hopes his parents wouldn't catch wind of his poorly done work.

He continued to feel this way for the next few days. He didn't show signs of a cold or anything that pointed to him being sick. His body was fully healthy. It confused the hell out of him. Everything in his life was going great, but yet, all Blaine wanted to do was curl in on himself. He tried his hardest to concentrate while he was with The Warblers because they had their competition in a few short days. He missed dance steps often and mixed up the words.

When asked if everything was alright he told them that he was tired and a bit stressed. His teammates accepted that answer and went about their business. Snap out of it, Blaine thought to himself, Everyone is counting on you. Get it together. He plastered a strained smile on his face and tried his best to act like himself again.

Kurt was a mess. His dad stayed unconscious through the weekend. And even though the doctors said he would be okay, Kurt couldn't help but worry. How could he not? His dad lay, unconscious, in the hospital for more than two days already. And who knows how long it would be until he woke up...if he woke up.

Kurt insisted to Carole that he was feeling up to going to school on Monday. He needed something to distract him, anyway. He always put on a strong mask when things got difficult for him. In reality, he didn't really want to be there. He wanted to be with his dad when he woke up.

He hated the fake apologies and the constant looks of pity. Pity. It made Kurt cringe. The Glee Club tried their best to he there for Kurt, but as a natural response, he shut them out. Its what he has always done, he didn't know anything different. He moved like a robot during rehearsals, never messing up on his solo. It was like a switched being turned on, making his body move.

The week went by extremely slow in Kurt's eyes. He developed a routine. He would wake up and endear school and Glee Club practice prior to spending the evening at the hospital before Carol would send him home. He repeated this until Friday when something unexpected happened.

Kurt was sitting in his French class listening to his teacher give a lecture on the history of the Le Pont de Alexandre III. Why do we need to know the history of a bridge, anyway? Kurt thought grimly. He was pulled away from his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Kurt knew he shouldn't take his phone out to check the message, but since his dad was in the hospital, he made an exception.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hid it under his desk as he read the message,

Kurt- the doctors think your dad will be waking up soon because his hands have twitched a few times. Ask to be excused from class, and go to the main office and check yourself for the day. I already called to inform them why. See ya soon sweetie! -Carole

Kurt reread the message one more time before raising his hand. "Madame?" He said with a bright, genuine smile. The entire class looked at him. Some with irritated looks, some with shocked looks because Kurt has hardly spoken all week, and some with looks of gratitude.

"Oui, Kurt?" The teacher acknowledged him.

"Uh, may I be excused to the office?"

"May I ask why?" Kurt groaned internally. Why couldn't he just leave?

"My dads been in a coma for almost a week and he's beginning to wake up..." Kurt answered, sounding harsher than he intended.

"Oh, Oui, Oui! Go ahead!" The teacher smiled.

Kurt got up from his desk, "Merci, Madame!" He said before quickly heading out of the door.

He texted Carole back to let her know that he was on his way, and after checking in with the office, he was in his car driving to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was a blur and the next thing Kurt knew he was approaching his dads room. He took a deep breath and headed inside.

Inside, Carole was sitting beside his bed holding his hand. "Hi, Carole," Kurt greeted her. He walked to the opposite side of the bed and looked at his dad, "So, he's really gonna wake up?" Kurt asked with hope in his voice.

Carole smiled at him, "They say any minute now. His body is starting to make normal movements, showing that he's no longer in a coma, just sleeping."

Kurt smiled and took a seat next to his dad, grabbing ahold of his hand. Kurt looked at the relaxed state of his father. She was right. He looked much more natural than he had the last time he saw him.

"I hope it's soon, I'll have to go back for our final glee rehearsal before sectionals. There's really no way out of it. I feel bad, but my team needs me." Kurt informed her.

"We understand swee-" Carole was cut off by a groan coming from in between them.

Kurt looked over as his dad slowly began opening his eyes. "Dad?" Kurt said as tears of happiness began swelling in his eyes.

Burt slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice. "Kurt?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm right here Dad, I'm right here." Kurt choked out a sob and he clutched his Dads hand, slowly becoming a seven year old boy who needed his Dad again. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

Blaine sat in his World History class late Friday afternoon. He was still feeling upset without any reason. He had gone to the Dalton guidance counselor to see if he had any idea as to why he why he was feeling the way he was.

Mr. Smith, the counselor, suspected it might develop into a slight form of clinical depression but also gave the possibility of hormones. Blaine really hoped it was just his hormones acting up. He didn't want to disappoint his parents in anyway, and depression definitely would.

He sat in class listening to his professor talk about the Middle Ages, when he felt a sudden pang of joy. The sudden joy he felt led to some confusion. Why is this happening all of a sudden when he's been feeling terrible all week? Was it not clinical depression he was experiencing, was it some sort of bipolar disorder? The joy consumed his body. He knew he should be grateful, but he just wanted answers.

He quickly raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Anderson?" The young teacher said.

"May I be excused? I think I'm going to be sick." Blaine quickly lied. It was out of character for him to lie, but he felt so overwhelmed he just didn't care.

The teacher gave him a quick nod and Blaine was quickly out the door. He headed towards Mr. Smith's office which was conveniently in the same building. He approached the open door and gave a soft know.

"Why, hello Blaine! Come in and have a seat!" The gray haired man said cheerfully.

"How are you feeling?"

Blaine took a seat, "Well I suddenly feel so happy and relieved. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm just really confused because I've been feeling so terrible lately." He paused, giving Mr. Smith a serious look, "Could I be bipolar?"

Blaine looked closely at Mr. Smith, his gray eyebrows knotted in a line of concentration. He folded his hands on the desk and looked at Blaine. "You said you feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders? But there was nothing there to lift, correct?" He asked.

"Yes." Blaine nodded. He could see that wheels were turning and puzzle pieces being connected in the elders head. That made Blaine's confusion deepen. "What is it?"

Mr. Smith chuckled. "Boy, you're not bipolar but I do believe I know what's been going on with you."

Blaine looked at him expectantly, "And that would be...?" He trailed off.

"Your soul mate went through a difficult time this past week and whatever was causing her to worry has been resolved today."

Blaine looked at him closely, "What?" His soul mate made him feel this way? Some soul mate.

"Have you parents given you your charm yet?"

"Yeah..." Blaine said with irritation in his voice, "But you're telling me some magically force made me feel like I was walking through Hell all week?"

Mr. Smith was taken back. Blaine Anderson was always so put together. Lashing out like this was not who he was. "Yes, you two have a connection that is very strong. If she's sad, you feel sad because you don't want her to feel like that. Same as this week." He looked at the young boy across from him who remained silent, with irritation written plainly on his face. Something struck Mr. Smith, "Do you not believe in the charms, Blaine?"

Blaine looked him dead in the eyes, "No."

Mr. Smith thought for a minute. There must be a reason to why Blaine felt so bitter towards the charms, but he figured it was best he not push it. He sighed, "Well, your beliefs are your beliefs. The good thing is that you're now feeling better now, right?" Blaine nodded slowly. "Hey!" Mr. Smith explained trying to release some tension in the room. "Don't you have your show choir competition tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

"Good luck."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith, for helping me this past week," Blaine said as he got up from the chair, "And uh, I apologize for sort of lashing out like I did."

"It's no problem at all. Mr. Anderson. Have a nice weekend," he gave a small wave.

Blaine nodded and headed out the door.

Kurt burst through the auditorium doors. His friends, who were all sitting in the first few rows of seats, turned and jumped at the loud sound it made. Rachel stood and began walking forcefully towards him, "Kurt, you're late! The day before competition!"

Kurt looked at the clock, thirty minutes late. Crap. "I know, I know!" He said, and he approached the stage. "I have some news."

He stood center stage next to Mr. Schue and looked at his friends seated in the audience. "My dad woke up this afternoon!" He exclaimed.

"What!? Kurt that's fantastic!" Mr. Schue said giving him a bone crushing hug.

He looked at his friends and classmates as they cheered and looked genuinely happy for him. He stood there with a broad smile on his face.

When the room grew quiet, Kurt continued speaking, "And I wanted to apologize to all of you for shutting you all out this week. I honestly don't know how to act when something like this happens. I also wanted to thank you guys for being the support system I needed." He took a deep breath before continuing, "When my mom died, my dad was all I had. So with him not there this past week, I felt lost, but you guys were all there for me...even if I acted terribly." He laughed, "My dad would actually sing 'I Wanna Home Your Hand' to me when I was younger, so I'm really happy I get to sing it tomorrow at Sectionals."

"Aw, we love you Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed, getting up from her seat and walking to where Kurt was standing. She pulled him into a hug as the rest of the Glee Club followed her lead. They all engulfed him in a hug for a minute before Santana spoke up.

"As touching as this moment is, don't we have to compete tomorrow?" Everyone laughed and broke apart.

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Puck yelled and fist pumped the air.

"Language, Puck." Mr. Schue warned, "Alright guys go get changed so we can rehearse!"

Kurt smiled as he walked to the backstage dressing rooms. Now that his dad was awake, he felt fully ready to lead his team to Sectionals the next day. Things could only get better from here, right?

* * *

Okay! Review! Pleaseeeeee! The next chapter will be Sectionals. And town people will meet! Hehe! Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for being patient with me! I started my senior year a few weeks ago and it's been so insanely busy, so updates will take a little longer now! Thanks for all the positive feedback! This story is almost to 100 followers! Insane. Anyway, please continue to review! Songs used: All About Us (He Is We and Owl City), I Wanna Hold Your Hand (The Beatles), Valerie (I'm not sure who this is originally by, I know it from Glee and Amy Winehouse), and of course, Teenage Dream (Katy Perry). Enjoy!

I don't own Glee, unfortunately, if I did, the season premier would be here now. God I'm so excited.

* * *

Sectionals. The day that the New Directions have been preparing for. The day that, once again, will be a victory. Kurt was sure of it.

He sat towards the back of the bus, by himself, looking out the window as they made the drive to a theater right outside of Westerville. Kurt looked out of his window, consumed by his thoughts.

His dad was still in the hospital, and probably would be until the end of the week, but he was definitely doing better. Kurt had stopped at the hospital that morning before he had to go to the school to meet up with the rest of The New Directions. Burt had told him, "Don't you dare worry about me, kid. I'll be fine. Focus on winning. That's all you need to do. You better come back here with a trophy."

Kurt was going to do just that, if not for himself or his team, then for his dad. Yes, he was still nervous because he was singing the ballad, it was his first time singing a solo in front of a competition audience, but he felt ready to give it his all.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt the seat shift next to him. He looked over to see none other than Rachel Berry. She smiled warmly at him, "Hi," she said, her voice soft and timid.

Kurt looked at her closely. They had never had a real conversation, unless she was trying to take a solo from him, or warning him not to take one from her. "Is this your attempt in taking the ballad from me?" Kurt asked flatly. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her at the moment. He needed to clear his head before they took the stage as the first performers.

Rachel chuckled, "No, silly," she began, "I just wanted to wish you good luck! Because honestly, I'm glad you have the solo for the ballad. You're the only one who has talent that is even comparable with mine. I mean, I know my rendition of the song would be flawless, especially with the arrangement the Mr. Schue created, but since it's not me, I'm glad it's you!" She said brightly.

Typical Rachel Berry, Kurt thought, not failing to compliment herself. "Uh, thanks, I guess," he said.

Rachel look at his sad, dull eyes. "You know, Kurt, I know you're lonely, but you're not alone." Kurt was taken aback by this. Rachel Berry only cared about herself. Well, and Finn, of course. She continued, "You have the entire Glee club behind you. We just want to see you happy," she finished quietly.

Kurt looked ahead at the rest of the club, so happy and supportive. Sure, they wanted to kill each other at times, but they were a family. "Thank you, Rachel," Kurt said, pulling her into a light hug.

When they released each other, Kurt noticed that they were pulling into the parking lot. Rachel took his hand in hers, "I know you're going to do great today! No one can sing that song as great as you can. Now let's kick some butt!" Kurt laughed at his very unique friend as they made their way into the school. Friend? Yes, Rachel Berry is his friend.

...

Blaine sat patiently in the audience waiting for the competition to begin. There were three show choirs competing today. The Warblers were the last to go, the first being The New Directions from a school about an hour away from Dalton.

Blaine's attention turned to the stage as the audience grew quiet, the lights dimmed, and the judges were announced by a voice over the microphone. The judges that were usually selected for these completions were highly unqualified the majority of the time. Blaine rolled his eyes as the announcer continued, "Now first up, from Lima, Ohio...The New Directions!"

Blaine clapped along with everyone else in the audience as the curtain rose to reveal a tiny brown haired girl with bright brown eyes. Blaine looked at his program, Rachel Berry was the girls name written next the New Directions first song, All About Us. Soft music played as she began sing,

Take my hand

I'll teach you to dance

I'll spin you around

Won't let you fall down

Would you let me lead

You can step on my feet

Give it a try

It'll be all right,

A boy, who must have been at least six feet tall, named Finn Hudson, walked onto the stage, his voice joining quietly with hers.

The rooms hush, hush

And now's our moment

Take it in, feel it all, and hold it

Eyes on you, eyes on me

We're doing this right

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love

Spotlight shining, its all about us

its all about us

And every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt

but its all about us,

The large boy began to sing by himself,

Suddenly, I'm feeling brave

Don't know whats gotten into me

Why I feel this way

Can we dance, real slow

Can I hold you, Can I hold you close,

They joined together in one final chorus,

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love

Spotlight shining, its all about us

its all about us

And every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt

but its all about us

The audience gave them a standing ovation and Blaine gave himself a mental note to look up the original version of that song, he really liked it.

The stage lights dimmed for a very short amount of time as the couple exited the stage and a slim figure walked to the center. Soft music began to play and a spotlight lit up the young boy that had walked on stage. The boy had porcelain skin, with perfectly coiffed chestnut colored hair and blue eyes that could easily pierce into anyone's soul.

Blaine watched in utter amazement when he opened his mouth to sing in a beautifully high-pitched voice,

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I want to hold your hand

Blaine instantly recognized the song. The Beatles were one of his favorite bands of all time. The arrangement of the song was different, though, it was much slower with more emotion.

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

Oh please say to me

You'll let me be your man

And please say to me

You'll let me hold your hand

You'll let me hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

Blaine watched as the boy's sad eyes scanned the audience. He sang with so much emotion, it took Blaine's breath away. The song slowed down considerably,

And when I touch you, I feel happy inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

As the song once again picked up, the boys eyes shown with tears. Blaine wondered what meaning the song had to the sad boy. Blaine wanted to know this boy, he didn't know why, but he did.

Yeah, you got that something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah, you got that something

I think you'll understand

When I feel that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

The boy finished the song, and scanned the audience once more before the rest of the show choir came onto the stage. Blaine was entranced by the boy. Maybe it was the sound of his voice, so high, so distinct. It was intriguing.

Blaine retrieved his program that he had forgotten about, and found the name next to the title of the song the boy had sung. Kurt Hummel.

Blaine's attention was brought back to the stage when a Latina girl with a raspy voice began to sing.

Well sometimes I go out by myself

And I look across the water

And I think of all the things, what you're doing

And in my head I paint a picture

Blaine watched as a blonde haired girl and an Asian boy did a very complicated dance routine center stage. But Blaine wasn't looking at them, he was looking for the boy, Kurt.

Since I've come on home,

Well my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over

Stop making a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

Blaine found him towards the back in between a boy with a Mohawk, and the boy who had sung the duet with Rachel BeRey. Blaine wasn't entirely sure what his name is.

Kurt's face didn't show an expression of sadness anymore, but one of pure joy and happiness. It intrigued Blaine even more. Why was he so sad before, but showed so much joy now?

Why don't you come over, Valerie?

The song ended and the audience erupted into cheers. The Warblers cheered on with the rest of the crowd, before they were given their cue to head back stage to get ready while the other show choir performed.

Blaine decided to head to the bathroom to see if he needed to fix his hair before the group warmed up. He opened the door to the bathroom and heard a voice, "I think it went well, but we are the only group that went so far..." The voice talking paused for a moment, Blaine assumed whoever it was was just talking on the phone.

Blaine pushed farther into the bathroom, only to reveal who the voice belonged to, Kurt.

...

Kurt stood in the bathroom as he waited for his dad to pick up the phone. Ring. He thought that The New Direction's performance was flawless. Ring. He was still worried about the show choir Mr. Schue told them about from Westerville. Ri- "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad! It's me!" Kurt responded brightly into the phone.

"Hey, buddy! Did you perform yet?"

"Yeah! I think it went well, but we are the only group that went so far..." Kurt trailed off.

"Oh come on, Kurt! I know you did great!" As his dad was talking, someone else walked into the bathroom. "Stop being a modest!" Kurt looked up to see the most beautiful man that he had ever seen.

He had dark, curly hair that was gelled back out of his face, with breathtaking hazel eyes to match. He was wearing a dark blue blazer with a red trim. Kurt knew he was a member of an opposing show choir, possibly even a member of The Warblers, who Mr. Schue had warned them about. The mysterious boy smiled warmly at Kurt while walking to one of the sinks to evaluate himself in the mirror.

"Kurt? Kurt!?" Oh, yeah. He was on the phone with his dad. "You there buddy?"

"Yeah!" He replied a little too loudly, causing the other boy to jump and glance quickly in his direction.

"You're obviously busy so I'm gonna let you go. But I'll see you later, right?" Burt chuckled on the other end.

"Of course!" Kurt reassured him. The dark haired boy turned on the water, wetting his hands and fixed a few pieces of loose hair.

"Will Finn be with you?" The boy turned off the water, and headed into one of the bathroom stalls.

"I'm not too sure. He brought his own car to the school so he may go out with Rachel." Kurt thought out loud.

"Okay. See you later bud! Call me when you win," his dad chuckled again, "love you!" The boy came out of the stall and back to the sink he was previously at.

"I love you, too!" Kurt said, hanging up the phone. The boy was washing his hands now.

Kurt began the same action, sighing, before a voice spoke up. "You did really great on that Beatles song. The arrangement was breathtaking!" The boy said enthusiastically. Kurt could have sworn that an angel was talking to him.

He chuckled slightly, "Thank you. My teacher came up with the arrangement to make it into a ballad." He smiled at the boy, damn, he was beautiful.

The boy returned his smile, "Well, applause to him!" He laughed before reaching his now dried hand out, "My name's Blaine." Blaine. Where had he heard that name?

Kurt shook his hand, "Kurt."

Kurt held onto his hand, as they stared into each other's eyes. They were transfixed on each other, wordlessly trying to figure something out. Although, neither of them knew what that "something" was.

They jumped and let go of each other's hands when the door slammed open, breaking them out of their trance. "Hummel!" A booming voice came. "You're slower than the girls! Everyone's waiting for you!" Kurt rolled his eyes as Puck came into view. He took a look at the two boys facing each other. "Well, well, well. What's this? Hummel is in cahoots with the enemy."

"Shut it Noah." Kurt snapped, "I'll be out in a minute!"

Puck put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey! No need to be snappy, Kurtie!" With that, Puck left behind a blushing Kurt and a very confused Blaine.

"Sorry about him. He's an ass," Kurt apologized to Blaine, chuckling. He sighed, not wanting to leave Blaine. There was just something about him. "I probably should go out there before they send in Rachel," he laughed.

"What?" Blaine asked, confusion written in his voice.

"Long story. Trust me, not worth it." Kurt picked up his bag, "It was nice meeting you, Blaine. Good luck!"

Blaine smiled, "Thank you, Kurt. See you around, maybe?"

Kurt blushed, "Uh, yeah." He smiled and walked out of the door, into the crowd of people.

Sighing, he set off to find the New Direction, so they could take their seats in the audience.

All he could think of was Blaine. Blaine's eyes. Blaine's hair. Blaine's nose. Blaine school uniform. Blaine's lips. God, those lips. Kurt wished he knew that boy. He wished he was the one to comfort him. What he would do just to befriend him. There was just something about Blaine.

They made their way to their seats as the announcer introduced the last group that would be performing. That was the group that Blaine was in. The one with national recognition. The one that the New Directions were worried about.

"Finally," the announcer began, "From Dalton Academy in Westerville, The Warblers!"

The curtains opened to a show a group of boys, about twenty of them, all dressed the same, the same uniform that Blaine was wearing. Kurt quickly looked over the crowd, trying to find Blaine, finding him front and center.

They all began to sing,

Bum, bum bum, bum bum,

Then Blaine stepped forward setting himself apart form the rest of the boys,

You think I'm pretty without any make up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down

Damn, that boy could sing, Kurt thought. Kurt watched as Blaine sang the lead throughout the entire song.

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

As the chorus began, Kurt could have sworn that Blaine had made eye contact with him and neither of them broke it.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Kurt watched as the group of boys danced in unison. They really were amazing. And Mr. Schue was right, the new lead singer had a breathtaking voice...and face.

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans

Kurt held eye contact with Blaine for the rest of the song. Blaine never missed a beat or a dance step. Kurt was mesmerized.

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

The song ended and the audience erupted into another round of applause. The Warbler's gave one final bow and the curtain closed.

Wow, Kurt thought. Maybe they didn't have the ability to win. Kurt was afraid now.

As people began to file out for the thirty minute intermission, so the judges could pick the winners, Puck came over to where Kurt was still standing, staring at the stage. "Close your mouth, Buddy, before you start to drool!" He hit him lightly on the back, and walked away laughing.

Internally groaning, Kurt followed him and the rest if his team out of the auditorium. Puck would never let Kurt live that down.

* * *

Don't forget to tell your friends, &rate and review!


End file.
